


Our Comrades

by AceVII



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute, M/M, Minor Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Not Canon Compliant, POV Bertolt Hoover, POV Third Person, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVII/pseuds/AceVII
Summary: Reiner and Bertholdt have been with the cadets for three years now, and have grown closer to the others more then they anticipated. One evening Reiner brings up a subject that had Bertholdt rethinking all his ideas of the world.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Could we?

Considering where they were and who they were with, Bertholdt found himself enjoying their company on more then one occasion. It was strange to be honest. These were the demons, the hellspawns that he learned about in the Warrior Program, and yet they acted more human than half the people back home.

Reiner made it no secret that he loved their friends here like family. From the teasing to the gentle words of praise or comfort. It was a lot like when he and Reiner were kids, always looking out for the other and picking each other up when they were down.

Strangely, in contrast to when his friend started acting so friendly to the others, Bertholdt really didn't mind. In fact, he laughed along with the others now as well. 

Even Annie would at least stand with the group, silent but still there, and to be honest that's more than he ever expected from her.

What also wasn't a secret was his and Reiner's relationship. Actually the muscular blond made it disgustingly obvious the very first day by wrapping his arms around Bertholdt's waist in a non friend way.

It shocked some people, but as time grew on it simply became a normal thing to see around campus and even something cute.

~~~

It was another normal day in the barracks. Bertholt was awoken by Reiner with a kiss and he got dressed before heading to the dining room.

He sat down with Jean and Connie as his boyfriend went off to grab his own tray of food.

"So Bertholdt" Jean begins "How did you sleep?"

Connies butts in "We predicted it'd be sunny today with maybe a couple cloudy moments" he grins and Bertholdt laughs.

"Well I guess we'll see if my sleeping positions can really predict weather" he says with a shrug "I highly doubt it though.

"Aw come on man! It's worked a couple times!" Connie protests.

Just then Reiner walks back and chuckles as he sits down "What's this about?"

"Oh just Connie telling Bertholdt the daily weather report" Jean smirks.

The blond laughs "Oh really? Care to share?"

As just like that Connie's eyes light up like a little brother being praised by his older, and soon he rambling on about the weather and their suspicions that Bertholdt is actually a weather spirit warning them about...well weather.

The tall teen doesn't miss the way Reiner's eyes light up too at Connie's rambles. It was...beautiful to be honest. Beautiful how his boyfriend could so easily be that older and wiser figure in people's lives. The person another might strive to be like.

~~~

Training began with close combat training, and today he was paired with Armin. He liked the short blond boy. He was smart but also a tad shy to share his ideas and theories. Of course Bertholdt always put it on himself to ask the other if he had new ideas.

He smiled down at Armin "Ready to get started?" he asks.

Armin nods "Do you want to start with the knife or me?"

"You"re already holding it, so why don't you start?" Bertholdt suggests with a soft smile.

The shorter boy nods and gets in stance as the taller follows suit. Armin makes the first move, and though he has strength and height to his advantage, Armin had speed and reflexes.

He soon found himself on the ground as the short blond panics slightly "Are you okay? Sorry I just wanted to try and see if my hunch about you technique was right."

Berthold groans and rubs his head as he sits up "What hunch would that be?" he asks curiously.

"Well, you're taller then anyone else here, so you're obviously going to be a little slower. I predicted you do better when your opponent is at a distance and you have a chance to plan out your next move" Armin explains.

He nods "Honestly, that's about spot on. I do like keeping the other a bit further away" he chuckles.

The shorter smiles "So I figured if I moved fast enough and got close enough I could bring you down" he ends his theory and Bertholdt claps.

"I'm impressed. You really have me figured out" The taller grins "Guess I'm going have to be more careful when we're partnered together."

Armin laughs "Yeah you will" he replies teasingly.

~~~

As Bertholdt stood up again, he glanced over and noticed Reiner with Eren. They were partner quite a bit because Shadis knew Reiner could influence and teach the hothead.

So far, judging by Eren's dusty pants, it seemed as though Reiner had beaten him more than vice versa. It was admirable though that Eren just kept coming back, and using the things the older had previously taught him.

He snickered as Reiner was finally brought down into the dust, enjoying watching his boyfriend being taken down by someone half his size height and muscle mass wise.

Eventually, he turned his attention back to Armin, him being the one holding the knife now.

~~~

That evening, Jean and Eren got into yet another scuffle. Bertholdt rolled his eyes at some of their comebacks, and to be honest he considered jumping in there and breaking them up tonight.

Connie however caught his attention before he could. The seemingly bald kid seemed deep in thought and that was never good.

Carefully, he slid over and nudged the shorter boy who jumped into response "Rations for your thoughts?" he asks.

Connie laughs "I just can't believe we'll be graduating soon. I'm worried I didn't do good enough to get into the top ten. I want to join the Military Police, but I dunno if I'm cut out" he admits.

"Connie come on, you're one of the bests, I'm sure you'll make it" Bertholdt says.

"Yeah...but compared to you and Reiner I'm nothing. You will for sure get into the MPs like you wanted" the usually joking teen sighs.

Bertholdt frowns "...I won't join without you" he finally decides.

Connie jolts up and jerks his face to stare at him "You're kidding. Bertholdt! You could live a life better then this! I'm not gonna let you throw that away cause I can't get there."

"It's not really up to you" the taller smiles "Life behind Sina wouldn't be live without my friends" he admits as the confession slips out of his mouth.

His eyes widen as Connie hugs him and thanks him, but his mind is suddenly elsewhere. His life wouldn't be life without them? Them? He was confused because when did he start truly seeing them in that light?

~~~

That night, as Bertholdt climbed into bed, Reiner as usual held his arms open for him to slide into. He did so and let out a deep sigh, his mind still stuck on his answer to Connie.

Reiner noticed and frowns "Bertl? Hey, what's up?" he asks concerned.

"Oh n-nothing" Bertholdt blushes at being caught "Just thinking."

"Thinking is dangerous pass time" his boyfriend smirks.

Bertl rolls his eyes "Maybe for you" he snips back playfully and Reiner makes a look of mock offense.

"You wound me Bertl" he chuckles " But seriously, what's wrong?"

Bertholdt sighs "...Just something I said to Connie. I told him I wouldn't join the MPs unless he joined too because life without my friends isn't a life. Reiner, we're not suppose to see them this way" he groans softly.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you about that" Reiner says with all seriousness. This concerned Bertholdt even more than his confession to Connie.

"What's wrong?" He asks "Did someone find out?"

"What? No no no, it's just...I was thinking. What if we didn't...ya know leave?" his boyfriend asks.

Bertholdt blinks "Didn't leave? What do you mean?"

"What if we came clean, joined this side instead? Became a ally to them instead of an enemy" Reiner goes on.

The brown haired boy finds himself unable to speak and his boyfriend obviously gets it and sighs "Just think it over alright?" Reiner asks and wraps an arm around his lover's waist.

As Reiner falls asleep, Bertholdt lies fully awake with a racing head. Join them? Become their ally? How though?

He frowns and snuggles into his boyfriend's chest and sighs deeply. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact he liked it. The question is could they really do it and if so would they even be accepted?

"Could we really do it?" Bertholdt wonders out loud to himself as his mind starts to shut off, allowing that to be his last thought before sleep.


	2. We can.

The question rang through Bertholdt’s mind all the next day. Every minute it popped up again. Could we?

He didn’t even know where his own loyalties lied now. 

He was raised to hate these devils, and yet when he looked at them all he saw was kids his age, all fighting for their lives.

The gentle giant promised his dad he’d come home. He swore loyalty to Marley. 

Then again, he found himself talking about drinking with these devils in years to come. Drinking and remembering these dark times.

How was he suppose to carry out the plan now that Reiner had suggested that crazy idea?

~~~

Bertholdt sighed as he ran his hands through his hair at lunch. Everyone was too busy chatting to notice his distraught, or at least that's what he thought.

Suddenly, two trays were placed in the seats in front of him and Jean and Marco sat down too. The freckled boy smiled at him "Hey, you looked lonely" he explains.

The taller boy smiles weakly "I didn't notice I guess" he chuckles.

"So why are you alone anyways?" Jean asks, taking a bite of his bread "Reiner always sits with you" he stats.

"Ah, um Eren needed him for something" Bertholdt explains.

"Oh I thought something might've happened" Marco admits sheepishly.

Bertholdt shakes his head "No no, nothing like that" he smiles before they fall into comfortable silence.

Then Jean asks the question hanging in the air "So what was wrong earlier? You looked like you had a major headache."

"I- well it was something Reiner brought up actually" Bertholdt sighs.

Marco tilts his head to the side "What was it?"

"H-he brought up both of us going to a different regiment and I guess it's just got me thinking" the taller chuckles.

Jean nods "Well at least you two would be together right? In the end the important thing is to keep your friends close and safe."

Bertholdt looks up at Jean as if with a sudden realization. What's important is to keep your friends close. They weren't his enemies, they were his friends and fuck him if he was about to let Zeke take Eren or hurt his friends.

Leaving behind his barely touched lunch he runs out in search for his boyfriend, leaving behind a very confused horse and freckled teen.

~~~

He found Reiner in the close combat field, going over some more moves with Eren.

Bertholdt, though very serious, couldn't help but chuckle as Eren let's out an undignified yelp before Reiner picks him up and holds him like a baby being shown to the world.

"This is what I like to do when my opponent is shorter them me" Reiner teases "Just hoist em up like a cat and then they can't do shit but hang there."

Eren wiggles his legs "Come on Reiner! I'm not that much shorter! Now put me down" he grunts as he tries to force Reiner's grip to come loose.

"Alright whatever you want" the blond shrugs and drops the other boy.

Eren lands on his ass with an oof and a glare "Thanks, me and my bruised ass are in your debt" the hothead says sarcastically.

Deciding to help the poor guy out, Bertholdt sneaks behind his boyfriend and does the same thing Reiner was doing to Eren.

The blond lets out a yelp just as bad as Eren as he looks behind him "Bertholdt!" he exclaims.

Bertholdt laughs "It's only fair" he stats.

Eren is now on his ass laughing at the more muscular teen being lifted by his tall and skinny boyfriend.

"Ah clam it Jeager" Reiner huffs.

Bertholdt puts his boyfriend down with a chuckle "Hey Eren, mind if I steal him away?" he asks.

Eren shrugs "Your boyfriend" he laughs and dusts himself off "I'm heading to lunch anyways."

The teller teen nods and grabs Reiner's hand, leading him to a more private spot.

~~~

Once he was sure they were alone he turns to his lover "I want to join them" he says bluntly.

Reiner stares at him for a second before his mouth falls open "W-wait you do?! I thought you were going to break up with me now cause I suggested it!"

"No" Bertholdt laughs "Never. Just thought I'd let you know" he smiles.

The blond laughs and picks his boyfriend up and spins him around "Oh Bertl, you can't even begin to understand how happy I am you decided to stay" he sighs.

Bertholdt gently kisses his lover's cheek then lips "I'm with you and the others till the end of the line" he smiles.

Reiner kisses back harder "What about Annie?" he asks between kisses.

The taller hums and laughs as he tries to push his boyfriend back enough so he could actually give a response "We talk to her too. Simple as that."

"Alright, sounds easy enough" Reiner chuckles as he pushes Bertholdt against a tree "but for now, I don't remember the last time we made out" he smirks.

Bertholdt can't help the faint blush that spread across his cheeks and to his ears "Well why don't we change that?"

"Fine by me" the blond smiles and pulls his tall boyfriend down into a kiss.

~~~

That evening, they pulled Annie aside and brought her to the same more private place.

"Are you two insane?" she asks bluntly "We're not suppose to be this weak! These devils don't deserve out loyalty!" she snaps.

Bertholdt frowns "Not even Armin?" he shoots back and crosses his arms.

Annie pauses at the mention of the smart blond, and a light pink hue flashed across her steely face.

"You can't look me in the eyes and say you'd kill him before you joined him" the tallest challenges.

The stone faced girl looks up into his eyes, but as she opens her mouth she falters and turns away "I promised" she whispers.

Reiner looks down "I know, but at the end of the day, our families are just as corrupted as we were about these people" he sighs.

"You don't have to join us Annie, but we just wanted to let you know that we're not going home with you and Zeke" Bertholdt says firmly and turns to walk away.

"I want to stay too" a soft voice stops him.

Annie is looking at the ground with clenched fists "I don't want them hurt damnit" she admits "I'm staying too."

Reiner and Bertholdt look at each other with smiles on their faces before they pull a protesting Annie into a group hug.

She'll deny it, but she eventually hugged back.

~~~

Graduation went by like a flash and most of their friends ended up joining the scouts. There was where the three shifters came clean and told of their home.

They spilled everything out, and at the end they couldn't meet any of their friend's faces.

Levi hums "Interesting, well since us scouts don't need more trouble we'll keep this a secret for now" he decided and stands to leave the newbies alone.

Silence fills the room before Armin speaks up "Y-you guys broke the walls" he stats what they had admitted to.

Bertholdt sighs "I did. I broke the walls of Shiganshina and Reiner broke through Maria."

"W-where was Annie during this?" Connie asks.

"I was unconscious after an argument with Reiner" Annie glares lightly at the taller blond.

Eren stands up suddenly and his fist meets Reiner's face. Bertholdt stands to get between the two, but his boyfriend holds his hand up.

"Let him Bertl, I deserve it" he says and stands up "Come on Eren, finally floor me."

The hotheaded teen rushed forward and sends an uppercut into Reiner's jaw, sending the blond to the floor. Then Eren stand on top of the other punching his face over and over again.

Finally, the punches slowed and bitter sobs filled the air instead "W-why is it so damn hard to hate you!" Eren cries.

Reiner sits up, Eren now more in his lap and he hugs the other "I don't know because you should" he admits.

Eren buries his face into the blond's shoulder and wets his shirt with his tears "I can't though. You're my friends, my comrades. I tried with you all for three years. You and Bertholdt even helped me with my ODM problem."

The blond gently cups the back of the other's head and sighs "I'm so sorry Eren, if I could take it all back I would in a heartbeat" Reiner says truthfully.

Eren just nods and wipes his tears away "I believe you" he smiles weakly.

Bertholdt smiles and helps both of them up. He puts a hand on Eren's shoulder "When you told me about your mother, all I remember is feeling such hatred towards myself. I took something away from you that you can never get back" he says ashamed.

The shorter nods but smiles "You did, but that made me who I am. Life's full of shit, but we just have to keep moving. I'm proud to call you my friends."

The taller feels tears well into his eyes at the acceptance before he falls to his knees and sobs.

To his surprise, he feels multiple pairs of arms wrapping around him.

"Don't cry Bertholdt" Sasha coos as she hugs around his waist with Connie.

The shaved headed boy continues "Yeah, it's alright, we promise."

"You're gonna make Marco start to cry" Jean says as he covers his own wet eyes as one arm stays wrapped around Bertl's neck.

Marco chuckles "Sure Jean, whatever you say" he laughs.

Bertholdt felt a warmness he had never felt before spread throughout his body.

It was the feeling of belonging, something which he never felt in Marley. Bertholdt smiled and let out a tearful laugh as he answered a question he had ringing in his head the day they decided to stay.

We can.


	3. We did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not canon but I wish it was *sobs violently*

It was the year 854, Marley had been defeated thanks to the information from the three Warriors, and life on Paradis Island was actually becoming paradise.

Bertholdt, now 20 years old, lived within Wall Maria with his love in peace.

It was ironic that they decided to settle down within the wall that they broke, but it made them feel at home in a weird way.

Now that the titans were gone the gates were open for people to come and go as they chose.

Livestock and crops were able to prosper again, giving more food to the people then they could ever remember having.

Eren, Mikasa and Armin all moved back to Shiganshina, Annie moving with them to stay with her lover. Of course they were close enough to visit easily so it wasn't a big deal.

Jean, Connie and Sasha stayed in their hometowns within Rose. Sasha settling down with her husband to start a family, while Jean and Connie grew in ranks within the military.

Marco surprisingly moved to a village in Maria near them, claiming he needed to keep an eye on them at all times.

Life was peaceful, life was better then he ever imagined it could be.

However, a problem was sneaking up on him and the other two ex-warriors.

They only had 4 more years till their titan abilities killed them.

~~~

This thought had recently kept him awake at night, and became a constant pain in his side.

They had already agreed not to traditionally pass it down by being eaten, but to let the powers go to another through the bond all Eldians shared.

Still, he felt like he had so much more he wanted to do, but the years were just slipping through his fingers.

There was one thing Bertholdt knew he wanted to do before his death.

He wanted to marry Reiner, and live the last few years of his life as his husband instead of boyfriend.

~~~

One evening, when their group had their usual weekend drinks together, Berthold brought up his idea when Reiner left to use the washroom.

"I want to ask Reiner to marry me" he blurts out, the alcohol not helping his blush to fade.

The ruckus coming from their large table stops as everyone turns to stare at him. Then the jumbled voices start up again.

"It's about damn time!" Connie says much too loud as he chugs his beer.

Jean was laughing as Marco giggled "S-sorry, we're not laughing at you Bertholdt, w-we're laughing at something else" Jean manages to get out.

Sasha squeals and throws her arms around his neck "Yes Bertholdt! Make the first move! Be a man damnit!"

"Damn straight!" Eren exclaims in agreement, smacking him on the back "Not that you're straight- you get what I mean."

Annie smiles softly at her tall friend, her and Mikasa being the most sober at the table "I'm happy for you Bertholdt. Do you have a ring yet?"

Bertholdt smiles sheepishly "Um, not yet, but I'm working on it" he admits.

"Boooo, come on Berty!" Armin sighs as he clings to Annie's arm.

"Oh come on Armin! At least I'm trying to take the next step" the taller huffs.

Armin blushes and sits up "You dunno what I'm planning up in here!" he protests with a slur as he points at his forehead.

Mikasa chuckles before turning back to him "I think it's a wonderful idea, and we'll help in any way we can."

As he's about to respond, Reiner slides back into the seat next to him "What in Ymir's name did I miss that is killing Jean and Marco?" he asks.

"Nothing!" Bertholdt exclaims hastily "just a joke Connie and Sasha told."

Luckily in his drunken state, Reiner believes him and drops the conversation. That was close.

~~~

Finding a ring was harder then Bertholdt thought. Sure they only had four years, but he wanted the ring to be special.

He debated on a custom ring, but those were extremely expensive, and he didn't want to spend all of his and Reiner's money.

It was the second week of looking for a ring, and today he had taken Marco and Annie with him.

"This one is nice" he comments after searching for what seemed like hours.

It was a simple silver band with a dark blue crystal in it so it keeps the band smooth.

Marco walks over and covers his mouth "Bertholdt that's lovely" he manages out "but it seems like a popular item, and we want Reiner's to be different right?"

The taller man sighs "I suppose so" he admits and begins to look around again.

"What about this one?" Annie calls him over.

Peering down through the glass his eyes widen. It was beautiful. No, no it was perfect.

A gold band with much like the silver one he previous looked at, but with three small, dark red, crystals inside instead.

"Annie...you're a goddess" he whispers "It's perfect."

The blond woman smiles lightly "I already checked and it's in your price range" she adds.

Bertholdt was going to cry, it was gonna happen, but to save his dignity he just hugged his best friend "Thank you" he mumbles.

~~~

Now for the date, it had to be perfect but not over the top. Although he did run into a problem after he decided which day. Jean wouldn't stop laughing at him, like some inside joke.

Maybe getting horseface to help set up the picnic was a bad idea, but Jean did practically throw himself at Bertholdt to set it up.

"I already got a plan! Just trust me" Jean grins.

Bertholdt sighs as he looks through his wardrobe for something a bit nicer to wear "Are you sure? You seem like you're hiding something."

"I'm wounded Berty" the shorter man frowns teasingly before he goes to help his fashion senseless friend.

They settle on a simple light blue shirt with quarter length sleeves and brown pants, simple but nicer then usual. Besides, blue had always been Bertholdt's color according to Reiner.

~~~

That evening, after Jean gave him the okay, he waited for his boyfriend hopefully soon to be fiancee. He had already told him about their date, so of course his love had to make sure he looked, in his words, sexy.

It made Bertholdt laugh to be honest because to him Reiner looked handsome in anything he wore.

Pretty soon Reiner walked over in a long sleeved button up red shirt and dark pants. Bertholdt fondly smoothed the shirt over and folded the collar a bit more, smiling softly the whole time.

"Ready to get going?" Reiner laughs as he take his boyfriend's hands and kisses them.

The taller smiles brightly "Ready as I'll ever be" he responded.

~~~

On the a hilltop, they found a picnic waiting, and though he didn't want to admit it, Bertholdt was amazed Jean got this done.

Their friend had even cooked the food! Oh great, now he so owed him! Oh well, tonight was worth whatever Jean wanted later.

After they had finished eating, they laid on their backs and looked for shapes in the clouds as the sky changed colors. It was now or never.

As Bertholdt was about to open his mouth, Reiner asked something instead.

"Do you wanna grab some wildflowers and practice making those cute crowns Historia taught you?" Reiner asks.

Flower crowns. He had completely forgotten that the girl had taught him to make those.

Bertholdt shrugged as he stood to go pick a few. If Reiner wanted one then he'd just have to jog his memory. Besides, the ring wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

~~~

Bertholdt had picked a nice array of different flowers as he made his way back to his lover.

"I got a few kinds, but it might take me a bit to figure out how to make them again" he says as he looks down at the flowers.

Reiner chuckles "That's fine Bertl" he says softly.

The younger of the two looks up finally before he drops the flowers and stares wide eyed at the scene.

His love was down on one knee, sunset illuminating his features, and a ring box open in his hands.

"Bertholdt Hoover, I've loved you ever since we met back in Marley. You're kind and loyal and everything a person could want in a partner" Reiner chuckles.

Tears well up into Bertholdt's eyes as he covers his mouth on shock.

"We've only go so much longer to live baby" the blond sighs "and I want to live it with you as my husband" he smiles.

"So Bertholdt Hoover, will you marry me?" Reiner finally asks.

~~~

Silence falls between them, the only noise is Bertholdt's sniffles. Finally, the younger walks forward and pulls his lover onto his feet and places a sweet kiss to Reiner's lips.

"Yes, yes a million times yes" he chuckles tearfully.

Reiner cheers and picks Bertholdt up, spinning them both around before he sets his fiancee down and slides the ring on Bertl's left ring finger.

Bertholdt studies the ring and his eyes widen. Hold on...this was the silver one he wanted to get Reiner at first! The one Marco- wait a second...that little freckled jerk knew about this!

He huffs out a chuckle before smiling down at Reiner "Would you turn around for a second? I have a surprise for you" he asks.

Reiner raises an eyebrow suspiciously before he turns around and waits.

There's a soft scuffle before Bertholdt sighs "Alright my love, you can turn around."

The blond does so but freezes as soon as he sees the position Bertholdt is in.

~~~

Down on one knee, Bertholdt smiles softly as he holds open his own ring box.

"I was planning on asking tonight too" he admits with a laugh "but you beat me to it."

"Reiner Braun, you've been special to me since the start. You've never let me down and you've always picked me up." Bertholdt begins his own practiced speech.

The blond laughs lightly as he wipes away a stray tear.

"I want to spend every last second I have with you by my side as my husband. So, Reiner Braun, will you marry me?' he asks.

Reiner laughs and brings Bertholdt into a passionate kiss "Of course baby" he whispers as they pull away.

The brown haired man laughs and slides the ring onto his fiancee's ring finger, praising Annie for getting the ring size right.

Reiner pulls him close again and kisses him as they both can't help but chuckle lightly as happiness overflows in them.

"We're getting married" Bertholdt whispers in disbelief.

"We are" Reiner confirms with a laugh as he kisses his lover again.

~~~

The wedding was small since they didn't think it had to be big to be special.

Their close friends came, and Erwin was even the man who married them.

Bertholdt would never tell, but he even caught Captain Levi shedding a tear or two.

Hange had walked him down the aisle, beaming up at him and squeezing his hand lovingly as she let him go to Reiner.

Vows were said and kisses were shared, then the reception began.

Of course Connie was the first to get drunk and soon after that Sasha dragged him home to spend the night at her and her husband's home.

Jean and Marco knew about both proposals which explained their weird behaviors towards him while he had been planning.

Slowly, as the night came they all left to go home or to their inn rooms.

Reiner and Bertholdt walked into their home for the first time as husbands.

~~~

Bertholdt had barely gotten the door closed when Reiner attacked his lips "You looked so good tonight Bertl, it was honestly hard to hold back" the blond admits.

The brunette smiles into the kiss "You didn't look so bad yourself" he comments which makes his lover growls with lust.

"Bedroom. Now" Reiner commands as he drags his husband to their room.

Neither of them got much sleep their first night as newlyweds, but neither of them cared.

~~~

The next moring, Reiner gently pushed some hair out of his exhausted husband's face before to make some breakfast.

When it was all cooked, he felt arms snake around his waist "Morning" Bertholdt's rough voice greets.

"Good morning" Reiner laughs "Feeling okay?" he asks.

"Sore" is all Bertholdt says back with a soft glare.

"Hey I made breakfast, that should make up for the rough time last night" the blond points out.

The brunette rolls his eyes before kissing his husband on the nose "Fine fine" he gives in.

~~~

After breakfast, they both headed back to their bed and cuddled together.

Though Bertholdt was taller, he always found his head under Reiner's chin with the blond's arms wrapped around him tightly.

He wasn't complaining though, he always felt so secure in the blond's arms, and always found sleep to come easier too.

As his eyes began to close again, he felt soft kisses being placed on his head, then Reiner's voice pierced through the silence.

"I love you Bertl" he whispers as Bertholdt gives into his exhaustion and simply cuddles closer to his husband.

~~~

Years went by, and soon Bertholdt's 24th birthday was about to hit them, which meant his time was almost up.

Reiner had yet to turn 25 yet, so even though both dreaded this year with a passion, they were glad they got to spend it together.

The day before, all his friends came by to say their goodbyes, all except Annie who had passed away a few months before this. Luckily, Armin had popped the question and they had been married for two years before she left.

Sasha hugged him tightly as she sobbed loudly "Oh Bertholdt" she whimpers "It's just not fair."

He smiles softly and hugs her back just as tight "I know" he whispers "I know."

Jean, Marco and Connie tackle him with a ground hug, none of their eyes dry as silent tears slid down their cheeks.

"Watch over us okay?" Connie asks softly "Life won't be the same without you."

Bertholdt can only nod, not trusting himself to speak without breaking down. The group shares one last hug before moving away so the next person could.

Eren, Armin and Mikasa came next, the boys shedding tears as Mikasa's face just held sadness.

Bertholdt just silently brings them all into a hug, no words needed whatsoever.

Levi, Hange and Erwin came and at least shook his hand, the exception being Hange who threw her arms around him.

As the day came to an end, they were left alone.

~~~

In their shared bed, Reiner held him tightly as tears fell from both their eyes.

"Sh baby" Reiner says shakily "It'll be okay. I'll be with you again soon I promise."

Bertholdt nods and whimpers as tears fell faster "I-I don't want to die Reiner" he gasps out "I'm so scared...I'm terrified" he whispers.

Reiner just wants to breakdown right then and there but knows he has to be strong "I know Bertl, I know. Annie will be waiting for you, and before you know it you'll be greeting me" he comforts.

As he finishes his sentence, midnight falls and Bertholt's sharp gasps against Reiner's neck stop.

Even though they had both tried to prepare for this, Reiner still couldn't believe his lover was gone.

He sat up in bed shakily, bringing Bertholdt's now limp body into his arms as he held him against his chest.

The blond runs his shaking hand through his husband's hair before resting it on his cheek as if the other was now made of glass.

Reiner gently presses a last kiss to his husband's lips before he simply held him close.

Suddenly, it finally registered to him that his love was gone, and sobs violently racked his body.

Then finally, he let out a heart broken yell that echoed through the night, telling all their friends who had stayed up that it was over.

~~~

Reiner's time came in August, and the same thing was done. He was surrounding by friends who became family, except this time they stayed with him till midnight.

Marco was holding his hand as he laid in bed. As he looked around, all he saw were the faces of his comrades, his family, and that brought him peace.

All too quick, midnight struck, and the hand in Marco's grew loose and fell limp on the mattress.

Sasha buried her face in her hand as Connie had to look away.

Jean let Marco cry into his shoulder as he looked to the ground in sadness.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Armin as the squad leaders all bowed their heads.

Eren slowly walked to the bedside, sitting down on the edge and brushing some of his friend's hair out of his eyes.

He chuckled as tears started to fall "A-at least he's happy now" he says as his struggled to keep his voice even "H-he a-and Bertholdt are probably watching us r-right now and s-smiling" he finishes before he covers his eyes with his hand.

~~~

From Reiner's point of view, midnight came and everything went black, till suddenly it went white.

He blinked his eyes open to find himself on a hilltop, a familiar hilltop. In fact, it was _the_ hilltop! The one he had proposed to Bertholdt on.

He slowly stood up and looked around. It looked like home, and birds sang sweetly as morning dew stuck to his shirt.

Then he spotted someone walking up the hill, and he felt his eyes water when he realized who it was.

Bertholdt looked up and smiled "You're here" he whispers.

"I'm here" Reiner chuckles as he runs down the hill to meet his lover.

They collided and end up rolling down the hill, landing with Bertholdt on top and laughter on their lips.

When their laughter subsided, Bertholdt beams down at him before kissing him sweet and slow.

Reiner kisses back before he pulls his husband into a hug while still under him.

Their lives didn't start out perfect, but they sure ended that way. All because they answered the question "Could we?" with "We can."

And they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm lowkey pissed at the Aot fandom. Some assholes have LITERALLY HARASSED MAPPA!!! What the actual hell guys?! They've given us these beautiful 6 episodes so far and I'm in love with it all. If Mappa stops producing aot cause of the ungrateful haters I will throw hands and then cry for days. Attack on Titan means more to me than I can explain. Even though it's not a normal comfort anime, it is for me. Do. Not. Take. That. Away. From. Us. You. Damn. Haters.
> 
> (This is not towards anyone who supports Mappa and the anime wholeheartedly)
> 
> Anyways sorry for the rant, and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
